Integrated circuit (IC) oscillators are ordinarily of the resistance-capacitance (RC) variety with an active circuit switching to dump the charge on a capacitor so that it can then charge through the resistance. Typically, the capacitor and resistor are external to the IC and the capacitor is relatively large in value. The charge dumping involves transient conditions that favor the radiation of impulse energy that can act as interference to nearby electronic equipment. In order to get low frequency operation the RC components must be quite large so that off chip external parts are commonly required. Since the capacitor is large the charge dump current is large thereby necessitating a rather large discharge transistor. Examples of such circuits can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,232; 4,001,722 and 4,122,413, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.